1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a history display apparatus, a history display system, a history display method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a system for managing a user's Web page browsing history, a contents use history, and a user's action history is known. For example, in a system which manages Web page browsing history, user's browsing operations are accumulated as history information, so that the user can refer to his or her own browsing history from page browsing records displayed based on the history information.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-179282, a user interface which uses Web page icons (reduced images of screen shots) to display Web page browsing history in a time-series tree structure is disclosed. A user can easily refer to his or her browsing history from page browsing records displayed by using icons.